That Night
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: [YuBo WAVE] That night, last night...Yuriy and Boris couldn't get their hands off each other and all that the red head wants, is another night and another morning beside his lover. [YuBo, Yaoi]


**YuBo WAVE**

This is my last entry **#7**. And it is dedicated to Shin Rigel, a.k.a My God XD**  
**  
Thank you for the help you put in Jess.

Disclaimer: Nothing.****

-That Night- 

That night was like any other, boring, uneventful, just a usual Friday in their small apartment. They lounged, turned on the television, and settled themselves down for an evening, engrossed with random channel surfing. None felt like venturing out, besides, it was snowing and cold out. The malls were closed and they were all too young to barhop.

Ivan sat in the chair on the far left, with a bowl of chips in his lap. On the right, Sergei was sprawled out on the double-seated couch and in the middle; Yuriy and Boris shared the other couch. There was a bowl of popcorn between them and their hands dipped inside for more.

The ex-captain watched the infomercials but none of it registered. His mind wandered elsewhere, to thoughts and memories of the night before. He smirked to himself and occasionally; his marine eyes glanced at the male beside him as he licked his lips of the butter on them. That night was…amazing.

Yuriy enjoyed sleeping in Boris' bed and waking up the next morning beside him. He was not sure how to tell him that he wanted to stay again, tonight. His blue orbs glanced over to Boris, who still stared at the screen. As soon as Sergei walked out of the room, he leaned over quickly and kissed Boris' cheek.

There was a blink and a light shade of red where his lips had audaciously kissed. He smirked and turned back to the television, just as Ivan sat back down in his chair, with a drink. Boris was smirking as well but no questions were asked.

They all sat idly, watching the screen for another long hour of game shows. It could not be helped; they had never before seen the time-consuming box, on which they once were. All the tapes from the tournaments were stored on their shelves. They had watched them and their battles and learned from their mistakes but now; they were on vacation from it all.

Television was amusing and it was just the start of their freedom. Ivan once said that it was because they were becoming lazy teenagers. They all nodded and agreed. The youngest got up, during the next round of commercials and disappeared down the hall. Sergei went to fetch more chips.

The room was empty, and either male on the couch, at opposite ends, moved. Boris leaned over and tilted Yuriy's chin towards him. He kissed the soft rose lips and let it linger for a moment. They parted when the patter from the hall was returning. Yuriy was blushing this time.

They were beginning to be audacious and more yearning. Their eyes always glanced back and forth, their smirks were playful, and their hands kept brushing together. Yuriy got up quickly when the phone rang, and no one seemed to notice Boris' eyes follow his lover's backside. It was a wrong number and at such a late hour.

A half hour later, they were alone, for the night. Ivan's yawned led him down the hall and to his bedroom, as Sergei bid his goodnights and headed in the same direction. They waited, for a long minute as their eyes locked and fingers intertwined. Then, in the silence, they moved closer to the middle and kissed, after they moved the popcorn bowl.

They were slow and tentative, unhurried and curious. It had only been week since friendship changed into something more and the night before; they just could not keep their hands off each other. It all started when Yuriy kissed Boris, in the hall one early morning, after their first wicked hangovers. They had drunk so much that all of them in the morn were still drunk.

Boris pushed his tongue past the teasing lips, that same day, after dinner, and everything after that was their history. They were very private about their affair but some nights, it was hard to resist; like that night, when they were left alone, in the living room. Their curiosity was as perverted as they were.

Yuriy let a moan slip into their meshed mouths. It felt so good and the taste was salty and addictive. There was a cheeky grope to his thigh in response. Boris began to murmur against his lips, playful words, when a sudden squeaking sound shattered their passion and interrupted the closeness.

''Hey guys.'' Ivan spoke, with hesitance, despite his cocky undertone.

Sergei, behind him, had startled him before he could escape, and his squeak gave away their presence. He came out to get his watch that he left on the table and stopped as he peered over the couch.

He had tried to sneak back slowly, but as he took his first step back, Sergei startled him. Sergei was heading down the hall, most likely towards the washroom, as he saw Ivan just standing there, unmoving.

Eyes became wide but either looked up. They blushed, both furiously and bit their swollen red lips, unable to find words, or even sounds.

''You don't have to be… embarrassed.'' Ivan chuckled nervously. ''We both knew…what was going on.''

''I heard you last night, changing beds.'' Sergei smirked.

They had their suspicions and now they had answers.

Yuriy's cheeks matched his hair, left loose and dangling just above his shoulders. He managed a relieved grin as Boris sighed, with a light curve to his mouth and said:

''And you guys don't care?'' He asked casually.

''Just keep it for the bedroom.'' Ivan laughed over his shoulder as he headed for bed.

The lovers kissed again, happily, unaware that the boys behind them, only walked into one room that night.

**-EndE- **

I hope everyone enjoyed the **WAVE**. Be sure to read all the other entries and most of all, review! It is always very appreciated.

Tune in next time, when we all go on another posting spree!


End file.
